The Untamed Serpent
This is how a Task Force member, nicknamed Serpent had an attempt on his life by Shepherd and his relentless Shadow Company. Using every single item of use he can come across, he intends to find the truth on the real extermination of the Task Force 141 while avoiding countless patrols by his elite guards. Prologue "Very well." General Shepherd said. He stroked his mustache. "We will cut off all means of escape. This ends now." He saluted and bid them luck on finding Makarov. Master Sergeant Clyde Esker, better known as Serpent stood at attention with the fifteen other Task Force members. Captain John Price and John MacTavish approached the table. Ghost sat behind them when MacTavish began. "Makarov's two sites are here." He pointed to a region in Afghanistan, "And here." He gestured towards a spot on the Russian border. "Ghost, Roach, Scarecrow, Ozone, Archer and Toad will take the house on the Russian border." "Learjet and Wildcard's team will be in the US. If something goes patchy we can contact them to assist us." "Serpent, Price and my team will go to Afghanistan. Good luck and come back in one piece." Serpent nodded following Price to his C-130. He checked his weapons, since he was mainly a rifleman with a shotgun, he would simply carry his basic gear. His G36C with an undermounted grenade launcher would come handy especially when fighting on open grounds. His secondary, an AA-12 with a high capacity mag could lay out 12 shells in seconds. The fully automatic fire came at a cost because it kicked like a mule. "Serpent! Let's move!" Price's words shook him out of his thoughts as he hurried and strapped himself inside the airplane. 'Part 1: Caught off Guard' Afghanistan Boneyard 1 hour before the betrayal Serpent crouched next to Soap and Price, they were on a ridge overlooking several destroyed aircraft. Makarov's mercanaries were swarming and seemingly guarding something. "I don't like the looks of this." Soap whispered, Price shifted grasping an Intervention with a suppressor. "Task Force, this is Price. More of Makarov's men just showed up at the boneyard...Soap, cover me, I'm gonna slot that guy and use his radio to listen to their comms. We'll be silent for a few minutes, good luck up there in Russia. Price out." Soap had an M14 EBR and he scoped in, watching as Price approached the lone sentry from behind. Price grabbed him in a headlock before twisting the mercenary's head sideways. The man dropped to the ground as Price policed him finding a radio. "Nice one." Serpent found himself saying. Price knelt near a wing and listened. "Well looks like they are in a defensive positions. Still no sign of Makarov." Soap pivoted away from Price's location. "Wait...is that?...Price we got some Little Birds and a BlackHawk inbound." Serpent looked in Soap's direction, there were a dozens of Little Birds and a BlackHawk that accelerated towards them. "I'm going west." Soap finally said, "Price, see what's up in the South and whatever these helis came for." Price nodded. Serpent observed him though binoculars. He had crept up to a cockpit of a Boeing 747 and was positioned in a higher altitude. "What the?...Sherpherd's men? What the hell are they doing here?" Serpent looked over and sure enough, he saw two Shadow Company soldiers both holding F2000s and firing them on the mercenaries. They took out a dozen of them before finally being sniped by a mercenary marksman. Price tagged it and sent it to Serpent. He looked on the trashed helicopter, through the rotors he spotted a Dragunov. Quickly aiming his weapon a shot pierced the air. Serpent saw the sniper drop, killed by a headshot. "I'm under fire! Soap!" MacTavish retreated to his position, "What?" "Sheperd's men tried to kill me!" Soap scowled, "Tell them we're friendlies." A Little Bird hovered next to an aircraft. It blasted through with its machine guns, satisified that its target wasn't inside, it moved on. Serpent checked a dead Shadow Company soldier's outfit. "All Task Force traitors must be purged! Destroy every one of them!" Price didn't need another second as he got on the COM. "Ghost! Come in...we're under attack by Shepherd's men at the boneyard! I repeat do not trust Shepherd! Soap..get down!" Price yanked Soap's arm as an AT4 soared over them. Serpent hit the deck. The rocket blasted an aircraft that nearly crashed down on him. Serpent was trapped inside the airplane. He tried to escape, but the door seemed sealed shut. Serpent had to think fast. "Serpent! You're gonna get left behind!" Soap shouted over the gunfire. Chapter 2 Afghanistan Boneyard Serpent tossed his last C4 at the airplanes hull, triggering its detonation. The side gave out, leaving a large hole for him to jump through. He looked up to see Little Birds hovering overhead, some firing at Makarov's mercanaries while others seemed to be looking for him. One in particular did, with a Commander at the controls. Serpent heard one of the men's radios crackle. "Yep. I see one, Micro Two-Four and Leather Six-Six are moving to intercept." Two Little Birds approached Serpent. He dived behind an abandoned Abrams tank and saw rounds split the air where he was a split second ago. The helicopter didn't stop, it began firing on the other side of the tank. Serpent was forced behind another Abrams as the two helicopters tried to root him out. He could even feel the gunner's frustration on the radio. "Stand still! Dammit! Move over, I can't get a clear shot!" Serpent ran towards a 717 Boeing aircraft. An idea was forming in his head, if he could make it in time, he might rendezvous with Price. "Shit." he muttered as he saw a C-130 take off. He recognized it as Nikolai's plane. He was left behind. The Little Bird known as Leater Six-Six hovered near the tail of the elevator, a suitable walking platform. Serpent moved, fueled by adrenaline, he jumped off the tail and felt his left hand grasp the skiffs of the helicopter. He smirked at the two wide-eyed Shadow Company pilots. "My turn!" he smirked before grabbing the pilot and throwing him out of the helicopter. The second man tried to grab a Desert Eagle, but Serpent got out his G36C and put four rounds in his hard helmet. Serpent pulled himself up, but his bandolier kit snapped. He watched two clips of shotgun shells plumment to the ground. Since the AA-12 burned through ammo quickly, he needed all the shotgun shells he could get. Pulling himself into the pilot's seat he armed the gatling guns, strafing all the Shadow Company troops he could find. Rounds pierced the cockpit glass as Micro Two-Four watched the hijacking. The soldiers were toying with him, believing he didn't know how to fly. Of course, Serpent knew how to fire a gun. He pulled back the thumbstick, moving the helicopter to fire rockets. The other Little Bird exploded, sending shrapnel down below. Serpent guided the helicopter to get out of the hellhole. After 3 hours of flying, he finally reached Site Hotel Bravo. Smoke billowed from the bunkers, yet he saw Shadow Company soldiers on normal patrol. He set the helocopter down on the pad, waiting to ambush the unsuspecting troops. Serpent quietly exited the dark silhouette and placed a C4 charge on the side. He hid inside the C-130 dock and triggered the explosives. Panicked voices filled the air as the C-130's cargo ramp closed and it accelerated in the air. Serpent sighed, he was going home. Chapter 3 Los Angeles Serpent stepped into the sunlight of his hometown. People gave him awkward looks as they went past him. He couldn't blame them, he was wearing a Shadow Company uniform and carrying a SCAR-H with an undermounted shotgun. He flagged a taxi and handed him a 20 dollar bill. "Where to?" the driver asked. Serpent noticed the driver's fear, with a SCAR-H in his hand, he couldn't blame him like he did striding among the civilians. He finally gave the driver the address and they drove in silence. Serpent was going to the only place and person he might still be able to trust...his girlfriend, Adrianna. She missed him a lot and wrote often to make sure he was still alive. He sighed, she might not be able to digest all the information he was going to tell her, plus she might terminate their relationship if he asked her for favors and branded a traitor. The cab stopped in front of a house that was still in regular condition despite being nearly 20 years old. Thoughts raced through his head as he approached the door, trying to look as casual as possible. "Here goes nothing." He said, rapping his knuckle on the door. "Coming!" A voice shouted behind the door. A lock was clicked and a young woman stood there staring at him who stared back with equal force. "Clyde?" She asked, putting her hand to his as if to feel if he existed in front of her door. He had known her since he was 8 and had dated her since he was 14, for nine years. "It's me." Esker replied, a smile tugging his face, "I suggest we talk inside. I have a lot to tell you." Adrianna hugged him and walked inside. He followed her, already feeling guilty of what he had to say. She poured herself a glass of water and he sat down in a couch. "I missed you." "Me too." Esker replied, nervous. "I should tell you why I'm here." She paused, a worried look on her face. "What is it? I'll be here for you, always." Esker stiffened, finally speaking with bitterness in his voice. "While I was working at Russia, General Shepherd branded me a traitor. I did nothing wrong, but saw my fellow operatives attacked. I'm....I'm a fugitive and a wanted man. I came for you, the only person I can trust right now, you should come with me and we will leave this place to start anew." Esker expected Adrianna to remain calm and evalutate the situation. She lost it, jerking her head up and striding over to thrust her face five inches from his. His face was mostly concealed by a mask, but it hid nothing from his somber expression. Adrianna spoke words dripping with fury. "You are a traitor to America?! For what?! You betray our nation only to come to me and ask me to run away with you on a situation that YOU caused! Clyde, I'm not leaving this house, but I'm leaving you! Get out of my house!" The two of them glared at each other before Serpent picked up his rifle and started out the door. The clouds were overhead and droplets of water began to pelt the sidewalk, he turned around to see Adrianna staring at him from her front door. "Don't come back." She hissed before slamming the door so hard that the welcome sign snapped off and shattered on the concrete. He sighed before turning to the street. The drizzle had turned into a downpour and he had fled underneath an outdoor sushi bar to escape the endless drips on the canopy. The man manning the sushi station must have seen Esker because he had offered him some food. Esker politely accepted, swallowing a roll and trying his best to look casual. Not the easiest thing to do with an automatic weapon on his back and a handgun in his holster. Still people enjoyed themselves, one woman even tugged Esker's hand telling him, "You do your country good soldier." Esker grunted in response. "So." The chef asked him, rolling up another half dozen rolls on a plate, sliding it over to him. "What do you do in the military." Serpent wanted to minimize his identity, but the man's eyes looked as if they could be trusted. "Well." He began, "You promise this is between you and me?" "Yes." The chef replied, "My name is Yoshi Surimato by the way." "Clyde Esker. Call me Serpent for short." He used his chopsticks to grip another roll, inserting it inside his mouth. "I used to work for Task Force 141, you know, the now wanted group? Thing is, we aren't traitors. Our commander, General Shepherd had been power corrupt, so he and a terrorist named Makarov, initiated the slaughter at Zakhaev airport." Surimato was so busy listening, he forgot to take a customer's order. He turned, chopping fish and assorted vegetables at a ninja's pace. When he served the dish to the customer. Author's note: Argh! Time sucks! Write more later Category:FanFiction